Birthday Wish
by Hime.Yoshi.63
Summary: It's Hibari's birthday and the Primo Generation have a little gift for him. With the help of the Mare Rings, they transfer Hibari to a parallel world he wished for. But now, Hibari wished he hadn't. AU. May not be as grand as it says in the summary.Gomen


**AN: Yahoo! A birthday fic for Hibari-san and… well take a look at that! My birthday is five days from now. Isn't that just absotively posilutely wonderful? Haha, no, it is not. Hibari's birthday is five days before mine and I hate it. I wanna be born on May the fifth too.**

**Well, enough sulking because my sperm won the race in a five-day span. I need to make you read this fic! No pairing and absolutely no jokes. This is a vision I got in the bathroom long before I made The Beast.**

**Enjoy!**

~START~

Hibari sighed as another explosion sounded. Why can't his fucking life just be so fucking peaceful? Tsuna's shouts of pain and surprise filled the air, blocking out any explosion that was damaging part of the walls that were part of his front yard. "Hiiee! Come on guys, we're here to celebrate Hibari-san's birthday, not destroy his house- OW! Reborn, stop that- Ah, Lambo, don't touch that! God, why is my life so messed up?" Hibari heard Tsuna scream dramatically into the air.

Hibari huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. He knew that those herbivores were here just because they wanted to celebrate his birthday. He wasn't surprised even though that was something he wasn't completely used to. No one knew that it was his birthday today. And if they knew, they'd curse and wish that he wasn't even born. Of course, he had already bitten all those herbivores to death. He regretted nothing.

Closing his eyes as he listened to the temporary silence as Tsuna and the others went to his front door, finally. Though, as he thought he finally had peace, as soon as he opened his eyes, an identical pair of eyes stared back at him. Almost screaming, he backed off as he looked at the invader (of his personal bubble) with the hardest glare he could muster up in his surprise.

Alaude stared back, not affected by the flustered glare that Hibari was giving him. "Hello there Cloud Guardian." Hibari continued to glare at him before giving up, the apparition wasn't really affected by his glare anyway. "What do you want? Hurry up because I don't have all day." Hibari tapped his finger on the tatami mats, sitting Indian style. Alaude raised a brow at Hibari's actions but was thankful that the blood-thirsty teen didn't bring up and wanted to fight.

Taking out a piece of folded paper from his coat, he read the letter aloud (alaude 8D). "_To Decimo's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. Yes, I know that it's your birthday and some of my guardians wanted to give you a gift. If you have a wish state it, it will be granted to you for a twenty-four hour time limit. Sincerely, Vongola Primo and his guardians._" Alaude stared at Hibari who had an incredulous look on his face.

Hibari sighed and laid on his back, enjoying the soft gust of the unusually cold wind. His birthday had to be on summer and Hibari had to admit it, he hated the heat and getting all his clothes sticking on him like a lifeline. He then looked at Alaude, his eyes a little dazed with sleepiness. "Personally, I don't have any wish because I always get what I want. But," Hibari looked up at the sky ass more explosions were heard in the distance. ", I'd give a lot to finally make Namimori a little more peaceful." Hibari closed his eyes and shook his head, who was he kidding? With those herbivores in Namimori, the town will never be peaceful.

Alaude looked at Hibari with a curious look. Giotto didn't exactly give him orders to not grant any wish. Folding his arms across his chest, he shifted his weight on another leg and huffed.

"_Your wish shall be granted, then._"

* * *

The next time Hibari opened his eyes, that would be when the explosions abruptly stopped, Alaude was nowhere to be seen and all the ruckus by the front door and the other sides of town were gone. Did that wish actually count? Did that actually happen? Hibari smirked, he suddenly got this great idea. _How about we check to see if Namimori __**did**__ get peaceful?_

Once Hibari stepped out of his house, he was greeted by nothing. Not even a single herbivore passing by. Hibari just stepped out of his house and he already liked this Namimori. Might as well walk around to see if there was anything unusual around, that might wake him up better than drinking coffee or tea.

* * *

Hibari sighed and checked his phone. Surely, it was still May 5 and there was no one outside. Readjusting the sleeve that was sliding off his shoulder, he continued to look around in dim interest and living boredom. There were no suspicious people around, there were no gangster and, he hasn't seen Sawada and his herd anywhere.

Speaking of Sawada, he was in an alley near where Hibari was currently positioned, with a bully. Of course, Hibari heard and saw it all but he didn't bother, he knew that the kid could deal with it himself. Reaching for his pocket, Hibari felt something, a pocket book.

Written on the book's cover were small red letters that read: **Please read this, Cloud Guardian.** Hibari stared at the book. It seemed to be no more than 10 pages of thick paper. Giving a quick check to his surroundings, Hibari reads the book.

_**If you are reading this, that means that your wish has been granted, whatever it was. By default and with the help of the Mare Rings, we are able to fulfil your wish, by what you have just asked for. If you are curious to as to why the Arcobaleno are neither babies or are not present, there is a direct answer to that.**_

_**As Irie Shoichi from the future has explained to all the guardians in the Choice battles against Byakuran has said, all the Arcobaleno only go to the future they want, not to the future they wait for. So, if the Arcobaleno are not present, it's either that they have passed away or if they aren't babies, that means that they aren't Arcobaleno.**_

When Hibari finished reading, he processed and turned around. If the infant isn't here, Dame-Tsuna didn't have anyone to fend him from those bullies. He listened in to the conversation that the bully that was talking to Tsuna. It wouldn't hurt to be cautious first. He'd look like a fool if he jumped into conclusions.

"Come on, Tsuna-kun. I just wanted to give you this bento for today." The bully whined. Hibari crinkled his nose. He felt a disturbance somewhere out there that whining bullies didn't bode too well with him. And somehow, that bully almost sounded gay to him.

As Hibari was listening in to the conversation, he was curious as to why Tsuna wasn't running away right now. "How many times do I have to tell you that I already have my own lunch? My mother already made me lunch, stop giving me more. Jeez, I'm leaving. I'm late for my classes." Tsuna said as he huffed and pushed the supposedly gay bully aside as he strutted out of the alley.

Before fully walking off like nothing even happened, he took a glance at Hibari, nodded and walked away. Hibari blinked, his emotionless slipping off his face as soon as Tsuna walked away. Well, at least the Tsuna here wasn't **Dame-**Tsuna. He'd be surprised if Tsuna didn't fight for himself from the bullies he had.

* * *

Hibari walked toward the school. If Namimori was peaceful and if people weren't staring at him, whispering from the corners of his eyes, that means he wasn't really a prefect here right? Looking around the district, he saw a bunch of girls whispering in the corner. Not that he wasn't really used to it. It was just that it always made him uncomfortable with how they stare at him. Like a person lost from the desert and saw water and shelter. Or just plain wolves in a sheep ranch.

Giving an unintentional shiver, he continued onward to his next destination, Namimori shrine. It was the highest place he could think of that even he was getting dizzy just by staring out into the city and that's saying something. As he went up the stairs, a thousand of thoughts running through his head. He wonders how the disciplinary was going to be formed here, in this violent-less town. How Sawada had survived with all the bullying. How Namimori became a peaceful town. How…

Stopping his thoughts and in his tracks, he stares at the deserted shrine. Then, he turned around and stared at the town at this view, a few steps towards the shrine. A few minutes later, he gets dizzy and sits down. A memory then went through his head. Sawada's gang and him in Tanabata. The delinquents they've beaten up to defend the money that Sawada and his group of monkeys earned. Watching the fireworks.

Hibari sighed, this peaceful Namimori was boring. He was never more thankful that he was already seeing the sunset. Now that he thought about it, there was a little something that he hasn't seen ever since he left his house. Hibird. Now that he thought about it, he got Hibird when Mukuro attacked Namimori to pick on Sawada in a roundabout way.

Rubbing his forehead, he sighed, he better not think about it. He's already dying of boredom, there is exactly no point of making himself feel all lonely. He sighed once again, he's done that a lot today, so much for wishing for such a thing. If he were to be born in this world, he wouldn't tolerate such a normal and boring lifestyle.

* * *

While he was on his way on the long way home, he looked up the sky which was filled with stars. Now that he noticed it, where was Sasagawa? He hasn't heard one shout of EXTREME anywhere in Namimori. Strange, maybe he was in another town because Namimori was a peaceful town now. Hibari shrugged and started to walk again, he wouldn't care if Ryohei was here in Namimori or not. In fact, if Ryohei was quiet, maybe he could actually tolerate the guy.

As he arrived at home, he just lounged on the couch, staring at the T.V. as it showed all the reports of the daily lives of all the stars that Hibari didn't give a fuck about. Sipping his iced tea, he turned the T.V. off and looked at the clock. The time read exactly 11:50 PM (please note that when Hibari was transferred to the parallel world, it was already afternoon), Hibari sighed in relief, finally, it was almost time to head back to the normal town.

As Hibari drifted off to sleep, the clock struck midnight. Nothing happened, absolutely nothing. Now I know all of you are getting curious about this but, remember what Alaude said? (Or read from the queue card he got from Giotto?) No? Let's rewind please!

"_To Decimo's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. Yes, I know that it's your birthday and some of my guardians wanted to give you a gift. If you have a wish state it, it will be granted to you for a __**twenty-four hour time limit**__. Sincerely, Vongola Primo and his guardians._"

So, now you get my point? So, let's see, Hibari left the original world in the afternoon, that means, he goes back at the exact same time as before. Get the picture? Okay, moving on to the story.

* * *

The next morning…

Hibari woke up, on the couch, blinded by the rays of light that were coming in through the windows. The birds were chirping outside and there wasn't a single explo-

Hibari sat up and looked around, wasn't he supposed to be back at the **normal** Namimori by now? Wasn't there supposed to be shouts of EXTREME heard through the whole town that were supposed to wake him up along with the explosions? He looks around and found the book on the coffee table. Wasn't that in his pocket when he slept? Maybe the answer was on it! (Nice guess mister predictable)

Hibari turned the pages carefully, eyes quick scanning the pages as he turned them. On the last page, his eyes stopped on words he never guessed he'd be really annoyed at. "**By the twenty-four hours that Alaude said to you, that actually meant that in the time that you left, the next day, in the exact same time, you will return to your normal world.**" Hibari glared at the words in the pocket book. His shoulders shook in anger as the paper crumpled at the force he put on his fingers.

He threw the small book across the room. To his surprise, when the small book made contact with the tatami mats, the doorbell rang. Hibari sighed as he tried to ignore the ringing. Why did he even install such a thing? Standing up and stomping towards the entrance, he never could have guessed who was ringing the doorbell but it was someone totally unexpected.

There standing on his doorway was the one and only person he hated, Rokudo Mukuro with blue eyes. Hibari sighed in exasperation and raised an elegant brow at the pineapple head. Hibari could have guessed but, in any world he ever went through, Mukuro would always laugh that irritating laugh of his. "State your business, Mukuro." Hibari finally said. Mukuro raised a brow at him and laughed again.

"You're so grumpy today, skylark-kun. Did you do something last night? Maybe you threw a party or anything last night? Speaking of which, belated happy birthday! I couldn't get to visit because Ken kept blocking me and Tsunayoshi-kun went by my place last night." All the while Mukuro was blabbering, his mouth moving a mile per second, he somehow managed to enter Hibari's house like it was his own.

Hibari gave in, he can't blow his cover, he was in a parallel world and as the infant told Sawada's herd, if you were in a parallel world or somewhere in the future, never bother one's way of life, it will disrupt the space time continuum and all that crap which Hibari really never paid attention to because he wanted to go home and take a nap.

When Mukuro reached the kitchen, he raided the fridge immediately. Hibari's brow twitched but, by the way that Mukuro moved, this was natural. Hibari cut in to all his blabbering, he wasn't even listening anymore. "Hey, you didn't answer me earlier." Mukuro gave him a questioning look and threw a can of cold iced tea at his direction. Hibari caught it with practiced ease and opened it, taking a sip. Hibari sighed and shook his head. "What did you come here for? Surely just not to raid my fridge." Mukuro pouted at him and sipped a box of chocolate milk. Then, a look of realization came to his features. "Oh yeah, I wanted to invite you to the arcade. There's nothing good on T.V. anyways and they released a new movie at the theatre. I wanted to check it out. And you have to go grocery shopping, there's nothing good in your fridge. All that's in here are ingredients and all that crap."

Hibari snorted at him and disposed of his can. "I can't go grocery shopping if my fridge is filled with ingredients, idiot. What am I supposed to buy? More ingredients? That just means that I know how to cook more food than you." Hibari said as he made his way down the hallway. Mukuro sipped his milk rather noisily.

* * *

The whole day, they were at the arcade where it was less crowded because of summer classes. They hit the karaoke rooms at the back of the arcade in boredom. There, they made a little contest for fun. Highest score wins. In the end with several rounds of ties, Hibari won and Mukuro had to pay for whatever Hibari may buy.

Next, they hit the music store to check out a few albums and some CDs. Nothing interested them there except for the new concept covers for Bleach. It seemed like he and Mukuro had a liking to the anime series.

After making Mukuro buy two CDs each for the both of them, they went to check out the new movie that was released. There were three of them. Two of which 3D versions of Titanic and Star Wars (which both Mukuro and Hibari hated) and the new premier, The Avengers. Mukuro yawned at the posters mockingly and decided that lunch time was already there, even though it was already 2 in the afternoon.

* * *

Hibari said goodbye and they parted ways. When he reached home, he sighed. Well, that was a stressful day. He wondered if all teenagers were like that. Having fun every single day after a hard day at school. Hibari plopped down the couch, sighing in bliss as his back hit the soft leather, his CD player in full blast as he listened to the concept covers.

When he opened his eyes, the same terrifying thing happened, this time, he actually yelped. Alaude snickered and backed off before Hibari could smack him in the face. Taking off his headphones, he glared at Alaude again. Alaude just sat cross-legged on the couch, a wide smirk on his face. "Well, did you enjoy your wish while it lasted, Cloud Guardian?" Alaude asked Hibari who was still glaring at him. Then, Hibari sighed and laid his head down on the back of the couch, his legs supported by the coffee table. "Well, part of it. You could say it has been terribly boring here. The only thing I enjoyed was living a normal teenage life unlike the way I lived back at the Namimori I knew, known through fear and hatred."

Alaude raised his eyebrow but didn't question as to why such words actually came out of such an independent person's mouth. He's experienced that already. "Well, one more thing, would you like to stay here?" Alaude asked, Hibari lifted his head and smacked Alaude upside the head. "Ask that again and the next one's coming down your groin." He said in a deadly voice that if he were here, Tsuna could have pissed his pants. Alaude rubbed his chin and glared at the teen, who looked away.

Alaude sighed and smirked again. "Okay, okay, I shouldn't joke about stuff like that. It's boring too if you were to die and not cross over or where ever the hell all those spirits go to when they die. And if the Decimo were to not end the Vongola peacefully, when you die, the same thing will happen to you." Alaude said and stood up with ease.

"Well, this is where it ends. When you return to your normal world, you'll be returning to the exact same time and date that you left. _Arrivederci, Cloud Guardian. May we meet with the rest soon_."

* * *

The next time that Hibari blinked, shouts arose from the front door. Explosions were heard somewhere near the side of his manor. Hibari couldn't help but break out into a small smile. It was good to be back. When Sawada's herd finally entered, Hibari's emotionless face returned. Hibird flew in through the window and circled the group.

"H-happy birthday, Hibari-san! I'm really sorry for the commotion." Tsuna bowed at Hibari as The rest just found away to sit around the room without sticking to Hibari. Lambo came in and wiped Gokudera with his snot, not just Gokudera but also I-pin chasing after him. Tsuna looked at them as they ran around in circles in Hibari's living room. He mumbled, "I wish my life was more peaceful, really." Hibari raised an eyebrow at him and smirked a little.

"_Be careful of what you wish for, Sawada._"

* * *

**AN: Whoo! I got to finish this before midnight! Yes! My birthday's around the corner and so is school so I must enjoy my vacation!**

**Buon Compleanno Hibari-san!**

**Review please!**


End file.
